


Aranel's Love Bites

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Food as a Metaphor for Love, John made these for Sherlock, M/M, Recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the recipe for the vegan, gluten-free  Aranel Love BItes featured in the Captains of Industry story A Gentleman Does Not Kiss and Tell. John makes them for Sherlock as an expression of his undying hipster love, and then they feed them to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aranel's Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).



> The recipe was created from an initial idea by me for @aranel-parmadil. My niece Jess, who as vegan was more familiar with the ingredients, helped me work out additional ingredients, ratios and the variations.
> 
> I’m so excited that once more, my fandom and my fanfic have pointed me towards new ways of being creative. Creating recipes has never before been my thing. Plus it was huge fun to muck about in the kitchen with my Jess.
> 
> If you try this at home, please comment to tell me if you liked it, what variations you tried, etc. I'd love to hear about it! (with pictures, if you can!). [Comment here or tag the CaptainsofJohnlock tumblr.](http://captainsofjohnlock.tumblr.com/)

 

 

 _ **Ingredients**_  
**Base**  
• 250g pitted dates  
• 1 dessertspoon coconut oil  
• ½ cup almond meal (+ ¼ cup extra)  
• ½ cup dessicated or shredded coconut  
• 2 tablespoons raw cocoa powder (optional)

  
**Topping**  
• Natural peanut butter, crunchy (should be fairly thin and easily spread)  
• 1 punnet raspberries (or blueberries or whatever berry you like)  
• Thick coconut cream (thickened, separated cream from an unshaken tin of coconut cream. I used a 200g carton of KanTong coconut cream)

 

 _ **Method**_  
• Blend dates and coconut oil in a blender until it is a thick paste.  
• Add ½ cup almond meal and the dessicated/shredded coconut and mix by hand until it forms a dense, sticky dough.  
• Roll the dough into small balls in the well of your hand and then flatten the balls into a disk.  
• Use the extra ¼ cup of almond meal to coat the case of the disk, so the sticky base won’t stick to the plate. (Makes twenty bases)  
• Lay disks out on a plate, almond-meal side down.  
• Spread a level teaspoon of natural crunchy peanut butter on top of each disk.  
• Add a few berries to the top of each disk.  
• Add a dollop of coconut cream on top of the berries.  
• Eat!  
• Try to stop.  
• Fail.  
• Eat some more.

**Variations**  
• Add 2 tablespoons of raw cocoa powder to the base mixture for that chocolately taste.  
• Add goji berries, almond pieces or other dried fruits and nuts to the base for different textures and flavour bombs  
• Add more almond meal to get a drier, more biscuity base.  
• If the coconut cream is too thin, make it thicker by adding chia seeds to coconut milk/cream and letting it sit for a while (minimum 15 minutes) until you have a cream topping of the right consistency. 


End file.
